The present invention generally relates to closure devices for balloons flexible tubing and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to means for temporary sealing of balloons and the like in combination with means for temporarily supporting such balloons and the like.
Various means are known in the prior art to seal an inflated balloon For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,149 to Brown discloses a toy balloon closure device comprising a tubular configuration having longitudinal slot and a central hole formed therein, said balloon being disposed through said central hole and longitudinal slot and twisted thereby utilizing the tension of said twisted balloon to seat and firmly support the balloon against the closure device. The utility of such device is limited by the requirement that the attached balloon remain twisted within the device in order for the balloon to remain inflated. Thus the balloon cannot be fondled or otherwise handled and remain inflated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,038 to Morrone discloses a balloon closure device comprising a pair of hingedly interconnected legs having interlocking closure members formed on the inner surfaces of said legs defining a tortuous path through which a balloon stem extends permitting clamping engagement of the stem of the balloon U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,103 to McGrath et al. discloses a balloon clip of unitary construction providing balloon sealing by engagement of the stem of a balloon within an interior clamping area of the clip, said clip clamping said balloon by engagement of substantially C-shaped flanges with each other. Another device for sealing an inflated balloon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,318 to Callahan which comprises a substantially rigid disk having slots formed at opposite positions on its periphery for receipt of the stem of a balloon said balloon being twisted after insertion within one slot and prior to insertion within a second slot to prevent the escape of air from the inflated balloon. Neither of the balloon sealing devices heretofore described provide means to support the balloon from a wall, ceiling or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,241 to Levy et al. balloon support means are described comprising a support post having an extending loop and double-bend portion, said support post being attachable to a suction cup which provides means to retain the attached balloon in a stationary position. The balloon is secured to the support post by inserting its stem through the extending loop, wrapping it around said double-bend portion and anchoring the stem in a bend of the post. Another balloon hanger device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,133 to Dodson comprising a singular resilient wire or wire like element formed in a U-shaped base portion at one end, and a continuous ring or loop, or in the alternative a hook, formed at the other end, a plurality of parallel return bent portions being formed intermediate of the end portions. The hanger device of the Dodson invention is directed to its use with a wire or cord upon which the hanger device is supported.